The Most Powerful ARM in MAR heaven!
by DreamyLane
Summary: Team MAR and the Chess peices are caught up in a series of heated battle and the appearance of one ARM is going to change everything...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Dislaimer:I do not own MAR (seriously, its impossible) nor any of its characters, ARMs, plots etc, all I own here is Pen-And-SktechBook (Creativis) and of course, Artia**

"YES! Another victory for us today!!!" Ginta shouted happily, while Baboo hopped around next to him. Nanashi was grinning ear to ear and Jack was boasting to anyone who was willing to listen. Belle was hugging Alviss and showering him with compliments and both Snow and Dorothy were smiling happily at Ginta. Edward's tears were spilling with relief while Gaira were marveling at how well the team is progressing. All around Team MAR the crowd is cheering their loudest.

"Er, excuse me?" A voice interrupted the celebration. The crowd turned to look at the speaker. It was a 12 year old girl with black shoulder length hair and big dark brown eyes. She wore a white cloak and also a white pointed sorceress' hat and she was holding tightly in her arms, a pen and a sketch book.

"Huh? A soceroress? Must be from Kaldea then, didn't know that you have such a kawaii younger sister, Dorothy!" said Nanashi as he scanned the girl from head to toe. "I don't have a younger sister, idiot,"said Dorothy, "having one elder sister is enough trouble already," she thought silently. "But, why is she wearing white instead of black like all other sorceress?" Ginta asked. "That is because I am not just a socerress," the girl answered, "I am an ARM maker." Alviss looked surprised. An ARM maker? That young?? "No sorceress will come out of Kaldea for no reason, state your purpose, sorceress," Alviss said, focusing his blue eyes on the girl. " My purpose is simple, I, Artia the maker of unknown ARMs, wish to join your team in the game, it that acceptable?"

Silence. Then someone in the crowd laughed. "You are too young for the war game," said Jack. " Yeah, you are just a child even though you are a sorceress," said Snow as she looked at Artia gently, "Ginta will not approve of that, will you? Ginta?" Ginta felt all of stares from his team mates focused on him. He hate that pressure, then again what can a captain do? "I agree that Ginta should make the final decision, but wouldn't it be better if everyone of us give our opinion?" said Alviss while he too, glanced in Ginta's direction. Ginta nodded. "So, since Snow and Dorothy have their say already… Nanashi? Alviss? Dorothy?"

"Too cute," Nanashi added

Dorothy shrugged, "It's not easy to stop what a soceroress wants to do, you know..."

Alviss looked at Ginta seriously. Ginta gulped while the boy's bright blue eyes seem to pierce into his mind. "Ginta, everyone who loves MAR heaven and wishes to protect it should be given a chance." Ginta nodded to signal that he got the hint.

"Do you love MAR heaven? Artia?" Ginta asked. Artia nodded, the earnestly reflect in her dark brown eyes. "I love Kaldea and I love MAR heaven, I just couldn't stand aside when I saw these places being destroyed. Please, let me join, I can make you new ARMs if you request … if needed I can also lend you my ARM. The most powerful ARM in MAR heaven!"

The most powerful ARM alive? Ginta surveyed the girl in front of him, she actually have a ARM with her? "Since you want to protect MAR heaven, your entry is accepted!" Ginta said. No one is protesting, perhaps everyone is curious about that most powerful ARM in MAR heaven… Trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit, Ginta grinned and pointed at Artia's pen and sketch book. "Hey, is that for our autographs?" he asked. The members of MAR heaven looked at him quizzingly, they themselves had never heard of this phrase before. But Artia seemed to know that phrase. She beamed. "It is not for autographs, captain Ginta. It is the most powerful ARM that I have ever created, and it is also the most powerful ARM in MAR heaven!"

Everyone's attention focused on the girl again. Ginta felt ever so curious, it looked too ordinary to look like a powerful ARM, he has never seen or heard anything like this before, what _is _this ARM? Artia seemed a bit intimidated by the overly concentrated focus stares on her. She gulped, confidence seemed to shine from her eyes once more as she looked up. "I present to you, the most powerful ARM, pen and sketch book!"

**Author's notes: **it is vague and the main point hasn't even started yet… hope you readers can bear with me for a while…

Belle: HEY!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DIDNT I HAVE A SAY!!!!!!!!!!

Me: er, because I pressume that you and Alviss have the same thoughts?

Belle: Ah, then again, that's true...

Babbo: HEY I AM PART OF THE TEAM TO YA KNOW!!!!!!!!

me: Well, that is because I pressume that your first servant is saying what you want to say.

Babbo: heh, well, it IS the case...

me" er, any dispute? Edward?

Edward: No, not at all .. thinks Artia might be as scary as dorothy, won't want to get on the bad side of her... shiver


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Pen and Sketch Book? Sounds more like an household ARM, girl." said Gaira who seems to be trying his best to prevent himself from laughing out loud. "yeah," Jack said, scratching his chin, "sounds like that ARM used to make identical copies of books…"" Artia shook her head, "That's Copier, this is Pen and Sktech Book…" but before she could continue talking, a shrill chirpy voice cried out, "ITS NOT PEN! MY NAME IS CREATIVIS!!!!!!!!" Artia winced, Creativis sure know how to make a scene. It's true, the shrill chirp caught the attention of the crowd and also the attention of each and every MAR team members and also Babbo.

It was then did everyone got a good look at the supposingly most powerful ARM in MAR heaven. The book was a dull brown colour with magic markings down its spine. But it wasn't the book that spoke, for at that moment the bird statue which is perched on the pen, with a huge feather attached onto its head, stretched its wings, open its beak and said again in that shrill chirpy voice, "Artia, I thought you were creative, why must you give me such a normal name like PEN????? Creativis is much more creative!!" Artia sighed, its always the same topic when the ARM argued with her. It's always about the name. "Because, Creativis and Sketch Book sounds weird… and besides I always called you Creativis when I am talking to you so what more do you want?"

What Artia didn't know was the effect that Creativis had on the crowd. Another talking ARM. Most talking ARMs are rare Guardians, other then Babbo who can talk even though he himself isn't a guardian (yes, babbo is a ARM of many types if you ask me…)

Alviss examined the ARM. If it is a guardian, it doesn't look very powerful… there must be other uses for it… "That ARM, its not just a Guardian ARM is it?" Alviss asked. Artia laughed, " Of course it isn't, in fact, I don't think there is a place where you can classify Pen and Sketch Book…" Creativis stared at her, " all right, Creativis, its is an ARM of unknown type. And so are most of the ARMs that I have ever made, they are currently unclassified." ... no response.

"Er, does that sound very weird?" Artia asked Creativis as the crowd continued to gape at her and Creativis. "Well, its not everyday where you get unclassified ARMs I guess," said Creativis, " Well, you should know that better right Artia? You are supposed to be the creator of the most powerful ARM alive!!!" said Creativis as it flapped its wings and fly up only to be brought down again by the weight of the pen it is attached to.

Dorothy smiled. "Hey, looks like we got a most unique member on our list."

From inside the Lestava Castle, a man with purple eyes as empty as a void and light purple hair which covered one side of his face, observed the scene with a ghost of a smile on his face. "Team MAR sure is getting to be an interesting opponent, aren't they, Peta?" he asked a man with long hair and wearing black robes who was standing beside him. Peta grinned, "So I guess that you are going to let her participate? Eh? Phantom?" Phantom smiled. "Of course, Peta, none of us want to miss an interesting opponent do we?"

Author's notes: yes, this time it is a short chapter so pardon me and thanks for your review MAR Heaven-FallenAngel , it gives the author a lot of encouragememnt whenever someone submit a review and sorry for any errors!! Hope you guys will enjoy the story and do leave a review behind if you can

To MAR Heaven-FallenAngel : Here is the most powerful ARM alive! I drew a picture of it, but regrettably, I do not own a scanner, so it might not be possible to show you the actual picture, hope you enjoyed the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once again, Team MAR is gathered in the great hall of the Reingave castle where they normally discussed about the next match, talk about today's match or well, in today's case, discussing about a new member.

"So, Artia, why not you tell us more about Creativis? And what about the ARM type that you specialized in?" asked Snow. Belle sat on Alviss's shoulder and the attention of the team focused on the young sorceress. Artia seemed once again intimidated by the attention. "W-well, as you can see or probably sensed, Creativis is currently the only ARM I have …"

"Huh? That can't be, you are an ARM maker right?" Edward interrupted.

Artia gulped, "Yeah, there was some kind of situation so I only have one ARM here… but fret not, as promised, Creativis is the most powerful ARM that I bet any of you have ever seen," the little girl said confidently, a smile lighted up on her face. The rest of the members did not look so sure though. Belle glared at them and whispered, "Artia is much younger then any of you, can't any of you show a bit of kindness towards her??" she then turned and said, "Don't worry, we believe in what you can do.."

Artia smiled, "Thanks, Belle, but you should really believe in the ARMs I made, not me, me alone can do nothing…"

"I believe that you are of a certain powess if you really can create ARMs as you said," said Alviss coolly

"S-sure! I'll start making as soon as I have time, maybe after tomorrow's match…"

"Well, so what kind of ARM do you specialize in using?" asked Snow, "What kind of elements? Guardian? Weapon?"

"Hmm," thought Nanshi, " maybe she is a wind sorceress like Dorothy, Creativis, though is a pen but is also a bird as well…"

Creativis chirped, "Of course my creator use none of your ordinary ARMs!! She uses more creative things!"

Babbo glared, " HEY! STOP SAYING GOOD THINGS ABOUT YOUR CREATOR!!! MY SERVANT MUST HAVE BEEN DOZEN TIMES MORE POWERFUL!!!!" (Ginta gave Babbo a punch)

Creativis puffed its chest but Artia stopped the ARM before it can continue arguing, "I am sure Captain Ginta has much more power then me, Babbo, Creativis is just being talkative…" Creativis looked insulted, Artia whispered something to the ARM which cheered it up but no one had any idea what she said.

Seeing that attention is once again gathered on her, Artia continued. "As Creativis mentioned. I specialize in no Elements. As for ARM type, I can specify either. Its unknown, or maybe some may call unique. Phantom himself have certain unique ARMs that cannot be classified into any category. Babbo is also an unique ARM, having no special element types and more then one form," Artia took a deep breathe, "so are all of the ARMs that I have ever created."

Dorothy narrowed her eyes, "Artia's no ordinary sorceress, I wonder what has she got up her sleeve?"

"Well, so what exactly can Creativis do?" asked Ginta, his eyes sparkled with excitement. Artia stroked the ARM and said, "Creativis has 4 different forms, Copy, Create, Weapon and Guardian, its kind of hard to explain in words."

"Huh?... But why doesn't it have any magical stones like Babbo?" asked Jack scratching his head.

"I have no need of those out dated way of powering up," said Creativis, appearing dignified. Artia tapped the ARM, "Please be more polite," she hissed before facing the rest of the team again. "Creativs have no magic stone for its abilities are with it since it is created and no new form can be given to it, for if it is so, no one's magical power could be enough to supply this ARM. Please, do allow me to demonstrate the power of Pen-and-Sketch book in tomorrow's match, I will not fail you, I promise"

**Author's words:** I know I am kind of going real slowly… but the match is starting in the next chapter!!! And I am trying my best to write fast !!! Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far and thank you for the review!!!!

More reviews please, I don't wanna feel like I am writing to myself…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The crowd cheered as team MAR appeared outside the Reingrave castle, so far they had been doing so well! "Well, I hope all of you have a nice rest last night," greeted Pozun, as he approached the team. "Yeah, we did and we are all geared up for more action!!!" Ginta grinned widely.

The crowd cheered. "It is good to hear that," said Pozun politely. "So, let's roll the dice to decide the field and number of representatives for the next match, Princess Reingrave, please!" The princess walk to the balcony, took a deep breathe and rolled the dice. Pozun went on to examine the dices. " 6 people on each team, THE VOLCANIC FIELD!!!!!"

'Wait!!" said Ginta, "we have something that we need to discuss about." Pozun looked the the team captain with a puzzled look on his face.

"Firstly," said Belle, "we will present to you, one of our newest members!!!!!!!!!!" The door of the Reingrave castle opened, "GOOD MORNING!!!"

The crowd seem to draw a breath in unsion, "ITS ALAN!!! DANNA'S PARTNER IN THE LAST WAR GAME!!! SO HE IS STILL ALIVE???"

"And, our next newest member, Artia!!!" shouted Ginta as he tried to gain the crowd's attention. Pozun clapped his handes, mentioning the crowd to silence. "I hhave a problem over here," said Pozun. "Artia did not take part in the test, she is not legible to participate…" Pozun then gulped and turned to Alan nervously, "Alan did not take part in the test either, proving yourself in the previous war game is not enogh to.."

Alan looked impatient. "OI! Tomato!!" he shouted to a knight who and a cross tied to his back and had a mask made of a pumpkin. "Isn't that a pumpkin?" Artia asked Creativis and Dorothy (who happened to be standing beside her) under her breath, "Why did he called him Tomato?"

"Because his eye sight is not as good as yours, master," said Creativis immediately

"Hmm, because tomato sounds tastier? I have no idea," said Dorothy, "Whatever his name, the knight sure have some magic powers."

"6 years ago, it was a draw. What do you say we continue from here?" Alan challenged the knight. He seem to be hesitating.

After a moment, he said, "POZUN!!" The purple creature jumped, startled,"YES! Halloween?"

"I just received a message from Phantom, his choice is congruent to mine, Alan has special permission to join the game!!!"

"What about Gaira?" the crowd wondered. Halloween seemd to be smirking, "Once again, Phantom had something to say about that too, we don't need an old man in the macth!" The crowd groaned.

Artia looked down, "They will never let me in, right?" she whispered. She knew that it is near impossible for her to enter the match, for if she did, she must have been the youngest participant ever. "Don't get dishearted," said Snow. "Yeah, you can cheer for us with the spectators, we all need it!" said Jack. Artia shook her head, she wanted to participate, she want to, SHE WILL!!! Artia looked up at Halloween determinedly, "What about me? Or are all of you scared of a mere child like me??" she demanded

Halloween looked directly at the child, "Phantom have something to say about you too," he said, though there was displease in his tone. "I don't understand why at all, but he is letting you participate, but only if you can entertain us, girl," he said spitefully.

Artia felt her heart swell with joy. She's in, she is in the War Game!! Just like that? No extreme task needed to prove herslf!!! Except with the simple request to entertain them? That's not too hard. "I promise that I can entertain you well, no, I'll do more then that, I will give you surprises as well!" she said, a smile breaking up on her face.

Phantom smirked as he looked at the scene from his castle. "Another pair of beautiful eyes," he said softly as he observed the young girl, whose eyes shone of both determination and happiness. "Hmph, I guess I will expect no less from the likes of you… Artia."

**Author's notes:** Sorry that I am going so slow!!!!!!!!!!!! I thought that the match will take place in this chapter but looks like that;s not the case T.T, it'll have to be the next chapter. Sorry .

Oh ya, and do leave behind a review if you happened to read this

And thank you for the comments!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So, the 6 representatives for MAR?" Pozun asked. Ginta and Jack both stood up, "ALL RIGHT LET'S SHOW EM WHAT WE LEARNED FROM GAIRA!!"

Nanashi grinned, "Today is the day for GIRLS!!! Don't think I will be quite free!!!"

"Are girls all that you ever think about, Nanashi, you ought to be more serious like Alviss," said Belle, spouting. "Awww, I think that you are cute too, Belle," crooned Nanashi. Belle looked outraged.

"I don't feel like fighting either," remarked Dorothy, smiling.

The crowd paused, that means…. "Alan, Alviss, Ginta. Jack and me makes five…" said Snow. "ALRIGHT!" chirped Creativis, "WE GET TO FIGHT IN A MATCH!!!!"

Th crowd looked uncertain at that suggestion. It was true that the girl must be of a certain power for Phantom to admit her into the game, but, she is still a young girl, what if she cause Team MAR to lose?

Pozun left them no time to ponder. "So the 6 representatives are selected, ANDARTA!!!! Take these 6 to the volcanic field!!!!!!!!" (Belle tried to hold on to Alviss as he was teleported but it was in vain…)

"WOW!!! These are real volcanoes!!" marveled Ginta. Artia felt excited. This is the first time that she had ever seen a volcano, let alone being just a few feet away from one! And this is also the first time that she was able to use her ARM openly. She just couldn't contain the excitement in her. She felt just like those volcanoes that are close to eruption.

While Jack's teeth is still chattering from fear after hearing that one will die if they fell into the volcano, Snow asked, "um, where are the Chess fighters?" it is kind of weird. No one had ever seen the Chess being late before.

'Well, one of them overslept," said Pozun, looking embarrassed. Everyone sweatdropped and Ginta burst out laughing. Artia sniffled a giggle while Babbo laughed away as well. It was then did 4 Chess members appeared. "4? Shouldn't there be 6?" asked Artia, it was rare for the Chess to have only 4 fighters when they is 6 opponents, normally, they would at least have 5…

"There's five of us," said Pano, a young girl with big yellow eyes and light blue hair, in her hands she holds a Weapon ARM which Artia recognizes as the Ball Hammer. "The fifth is over there," she pointed to a boy of about 16 to 17 years old. He has landed in a hole, causing him to lose his balance and fall. The boy scampered to his feet. He had long dirty blonde hair (it looks like the colour of caramel to me . ) and red eyes so pale that they looked pink. A feathered ARM adorned his right shoulder. "Ah, that sure is disgraceful," he said, giving a dopey smile, "G-good luck to both of us today…. I-I was thinking about today's match so much that I couldn't sleep…"

"Hmm, a knight," said Alan. "Hey, it's him!!" exclaimed Snow and Jack in unison. "He looks like a friendly person, is he a friend of yours?" asked Artia. Snow shooked her head. "Jack and I met him yesterday along the corridor, he said his name is Rolan…"

"So one of you is going to fight twice," said Alviss. "Y-yeah, Phantom did not say anything about … adding another fighter" said Rolan. "ALRIGHT!!!!" exclaimed Alan. "I SHALL GO FIRST!!!!" (ok, I am going fast for a while…)

He then issued a challenge to Rolan, who shrinked back and refused, Alibaba then stepped out when none of the Chess wanted to fight Alan, he then commented that they are all cowards. Alan defeated his Guardian ARM, a genie in one blow and then dumped the squealing rook in to a volcano. "Wow, that was fast! ALAN!!" cheered Jack as Pozun announced a win to team MAR. "You beat the genie in one HIT!!" shouted Ginta. Artia sighed, "It was a pity, that was an good ARM, but Mister Alan is amazing! You really work well with your ARM!" she said. Babbo hopped up to Alan, "I agree to let you be my servant," he said. " I DON'T DESIRE TO BE" Alan glared in reply

Up next was Pano, Jack decided to go up for a rematch. He dodged all of her attacks, he managed to spray some spores onto her, making the Rook hallucinate, mushroom also sprout from her arms. He then offer to help her take off the mushrooms (right now the jack that Pano sees is handsome, it is creepy if you asked me) if she gives up which she did (ok, she is smitten by the illusion Jack)

After that, it was Snow vs Mr Hook. "This place… is HOT" commented Snow, she then stripped to her under clothes while Ginta and Jack cheered. Snow looked murderous. Artia giggled, their comments sounded funny to her (ok, so she doesn't know pervertic… . Dorothy or Snow should teach her that)

The match ended quite quickly as Snow is an Ice-Type ARM user and cannot fight well in an hot environment. Her ice sword was not able to sustain for long. Mr Hook ended the match by using Anger Anchor, pinning Snow's Yuki-chan to the ground. Snow then collapsed of exhaustion. Ginta rushed to help Snow onto her feet as Pozun announced a win for the Chess.

"Wait! Mr Hook, do stay to fight another turn," Artia requested. Mr Hook turned to look at Rolan. "If-if you don't mind, Mr…. Hook.." replied the young Knight.

Mr Hook smirked, "Another easy one huh?" he sneered. Artia walked up, "Oh, I don't think so," she muttered. (I know that by doing this I altered the match between Alviss and Mr Hook, but hope you guys don't mind!!! Hopefully I can think of another opponent for Alviss… wonder if it will be another OC?)

"For MAR!! ARTIA!! FOR THE CHESS PIECES!! MR HOOK!! BEGIN!!" Pozun started the match. Mr Hook still have a smirk plastered on his face. Artia smiled, "Well, I await your move!" she said. Mr Hook glared. "Does she underestimate me?" he thought angrily. "WEAPON ARM!!! SCREW SABER!!"

Artia closed her eyes. "What is she doing!!!!"shouted Belle who was watching with the spectators. Dorothy narrowed her eys, "Hmph, a sorceress always have one trick or two don't they," she said smiling at the fairy, "So calm down"

Artia then opened her eyes, "Simple structure," she remarked, "I was hoping for an more amazing Arm to copy but looks like I am stuck with this one." She sighed. "Pen-and-SketchBook!"

The book appeared, Creativiss was enveloped in blue aura. "Page 1!

COPY!" The team looked on as the pen-like ARM seem to be drawing onto the book at lightning fast speed

Artia then pulled out a weapon from the book and blocked Mr Hook's Attack just in time. The dust cleared, it was then did everyone realized that the weapon that Artia was holding was exactly like Mr Hook's Screw Saber. The young girl smiled. 'This is for entertainment," she then started a tensed fight as the 2 sabers clash and collide. Artia yawned. "Now comes the surprise!!" she leapt , knocked off My Hook's hat and pointed the Screw Saber at his throat, "Give up? Mr Hook?" she asked, then added sadly,

"I hope killing is not necessary." Mr Hook gulped, "I-I give up…"

Then added sadly,

"Another win for MAR!!!" announced Pozun. The spectators cheered, however they still doubted the power of the ARM which Artia claimed to be the strongest. "It works the same way as the ARM mimic, so where's the surprise, huh?" asked Edward. "You don't get it do you, eh?" said Nanahi amongst his crowd of girls, " The surprise this time is not the power of the ARM itself (since the ARM has 4 forms anyway) it is the fact that she can use an ARM familiar, even identical to the opponent's own and beat them using that Arm that they are already long familiar with with her own tactics, this just shows how skillful she is as an ARM user."

**Author's Words: **I rushed to finish this chapter and it is exhausting. Sorry for making it so long though…

Creativis: WHY must you show the most uncreative form first!!!

Me:Well, as they say Craetivis, leave the best for the last

Oh ya, thanks for reviewing


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 16**

"Hey! Nice one Artia!" shouted Ginta. Artia smiled, "Well, I hope Snow isn't angry that I took away your chance for a rematch?"

"No! not at all," replied the princess.

"Oh, no! Mr Hook lost! So that leaves me and you Kanocchi… Kanocchi?" The bishop did not response. "K-Kanocchi?" Rolan repeated, nervously. The bishop swayed about his position then fell down the boulder which he had been sitting on. It turns out that he was sleeping all this while! In the end Kanocchi decided to go first.

"Looks like they are leaving the Knight for the last," remarked Jack.

"Go and take Kanocchi Ginta, I will take the knight," said Alviss. Ginta looks pissed off. "YA KNOW YOU ORDERING ME AROUND PISS ME OFF!!!" he glared at the teenager, his blue green eyes met with his ocean blue eyes. "Don't forget, you are the captain if you lose, the team loses, and base on your power right now, you cannot beat a knight. It is too risky." Alviss said calmy. Ginta continues to look pissed off. Alviss sighed, " We are counting on you captain," he said flatly. "We know you can do it captain!" continud Jack. "Go for it! Ginta!" shouted Snow. "We will cheer for you all the way Captain Ginta!" Artia said with a smile. Ginta grinned, "ALRIGHT BABBO!!! HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Alviss: Thank god that he is an idiot…)

Kanocchi then proceed to use his Drakness ARM body candle. A candle appears on his head and… Ginta started to melt!! "Oh no! Ginta does't have a Holy ARM!" exclaimed Artia. "DESTORY THE ARM QUICK!" Alviss shouted to Ginta who was standing there, shocked to see that his body is melting. But it was too late. Kanocchi swallowed the ARM. He even increased the speed of Ginta melting by burning the candle (which he said represents Ginta now) using his staff which spews fire.

The spectators were all worried for Ginta, for if he loses, the team loses and the hope for peace in MAR heaven will be extinguished. "Gintan…" thought Dorothy as she too felt worried for the boy who was struggling in the fight.

Then Ginta surprised everyone by summoning Babbo's 4th version Alice, a Holy Guardian. However, this causes Kanocchi's ARM to backfire on himself. The bishop then started to melt away, after a warning to Ginta that the real fight starts with the knights, he disappeared. Ginta looked shakened as Pozun announced the win to MAR. But he returned with a grin. "That was a fantastic ARM you just used!" Artia commented happily. "Saved you in the nick of time, huh?" said Alan. And Jack was marveling at how cute the guardian is… before he realized that that's Babbo too. Babbo looked embarrass while Snow said, "Ginta, I didn't know tht you are such a pervert." Ginta then reply, yelling, "I AM NORMAL"

"Well, I guess it's me turn now," said Alviss. Artia felt excited, it is the first time she had ever witness a Knight fight. "Go for it! Alviss!" she cheered. The boy walked out to the battle field.

Rolan on the other hand looked reluctant, he even asked Pozun if he could be excuse, but Pozun said that it is necessary because it will determine if Rolan can take part in following matches and that Phantom will probably get angry if Rolan excuses himself. Not wanting to upset Phantom, the knight then stepped up to the field.

Alviss started with the 13 Totem Poles. "GET THE KNIGHT WITH YOUR 13 TOTEM POLES AL!" Belle cheered from where the spectators are. But Rolan though seemed panicky, dodged them all. It startled everyone. He then proceeded to use the stone cube. Alviss got caught up in the explosions. He managed to knock off the cubes after sometime, by splitting up the poles. "Wow, that's amazing!" Artia thought aloud. Creativis looked offended. "I can do more then that," it said. "but you haven't really done anything…" said Jack who then received a "peck" from the furious ARM. "OUCH"

Rolan then noticed that Alviss had the Zombie Tattoo. He revealed that he too had a Zombie Tattoo, much to the puzzlement of Alviss, who couldn't understand why Phantom will curse his own ally. It turns out that Phantom saved Rolan from starving from death as an orphan. He then invited Rolan to join him. " Phantom taught me many things, that's why I agreed to take the Zombie Tattoo, it is the mark of the chosen one, why don't you join us too? I am sure phantom will be overjoyed," said the Knight. "You are just being used, don't you realized that?" yelled Alviss. Rolan narrowed his eyes, then commented that he does not mind as long as phantom needs it. He then used a Guardian ARM, Magma snake. It almost ate Alviss, who managed to stop it in the nick of time by "feeding" the snake with his 13 totem pole. "Wow, that's amazing, Alviss is really strong," said Nanashi with a grin on his face. "Too reckless," said Alan, "ALVISS! Admit your defeat! You are at your limit!"

Alviss panted, he showed no sign of stopping. "ALVISS!! STOP IT YOU IDIOT!!!" screamed Ginta.

"Ya, you can try again another time," said Artia. Alviss continued to stagger towards the knight. Rolan hesistated

"I-I don't, if I can, I'd rather not kill you… so please stop, Alviss!" he said in a pleading tone, "Or else, I'll blow you up!" he added a threat.

Cubes began to surround Alviss, but he seemed calmed and composed. "HIGH SPEED 13 TOTEM POLES!!" And much to everyone's surprise, the pole grazed Rolan's cheek for he was not fast enough to dodge.

"I… give up…,"Alviss gave a wan smile, "As I am right now, I cannot defeat a knight, but I know where I am lacking, that's my magic stamina!... I will catch up with you soon…"

"WINNER, ROLAN, CHESS PIECES!" Pozun announced the victor. "The third battle is over, TEAM MAR WINS!!!!!!!!" He then used the Andarta and transported all of the surviving fighters back to Reingrave castle.

Team MAR were greeted by a loud cheer from the crowd. Artia felt a cozy feeling in her heart. It was now that she was contributing, staying in Kaldea and she would never had been able to help those people and never will she be able to receive so much support from people other then her family.

"You know? Creativis? It was never a wrong choice to come here I guess…" she said to the ARM which was stunned by the scene. "Hmm? But the Elder will get real angry when he find out though," Creativis warned. Artia sighed and gave a weary smile,

"Well, guess we will just gain some recognition here," Artia sighed and gave a weary smile as she looked at Ginta cheering with his team mate. Then the atmosphere of the crowd changed. For Phantom appeared at that moments, accompanied by his knights.

**Author's Notes:** Well, this is the next chapter, seriously, I am beat…

Thanks for all of the reviews

To MAR Heaven-FallenAngel : THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT!!!

To Taisaya-Ryu: Thanks for the advice, me and my grammar X.X Guess I still got a long way to go in terms of language

(and by the way, this is WingsOfImagination, if you remember who that is)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Artia shivered as she looked at the Number One knight who was looking down at them. It was no doubt that he was a living corpse, he looked like someone who walked out of a horror folk tales that she had heard as a child in Kaldea.

"So, this is the guy who you say we must entertain and surprise," muttered Creativis.

"Yes, I guess it won't be easy… his mere appearance surprise us more then we can ever surprise him…" said Artia, her voice trembling slightly under the cold, mocking gaze of Phantom.

Team MAR met his gaze with resilience. It made Artia filled with admiration for them. "They have strong minds, I am sure they can give Phantom an unexpected punch," she whispered to the Arm she carried in her hands.

Then she felt a chill. It was no breeze, she knew that Phantom was staring at her right now, perhaps mockingly, mocking how a mere child like her was going to stop someone immortal like him…

"Artia," Phantim hissed. Team MAR tensed up. It was no doubt Phantom was up to something again. Artia hesitated for a moment. Determination then set on her face. She looked up. That seemed to delight Phantom. A smile spread on his face.

"That was a good performance, but I was expecting more, Artia, so should I punish you?" he said in a mocking tone. The crowded seemed to hold its breath. What did phantom had up his sleeve.

Artia did not seem afraid. "That is only the beginning of the show," she insisted. One knight sniggered. "_That was only the beginning of the show_," mimicked one knight in a high pitched voice and then hissed, "You have no right to bargain with Phantom,"

Dorothy threw that knight a dirty look, "Really," she said in an exceptionally loud voice, "Some people just have to bully kids 2, 3 times smaller then their size. The knight bristled.

Phantom did not avert his gaze.

"I like that determine gaze that you have Artia… like Alviss, you too have beautiful eyes…" Alviss looked up in shock, his eyes reflected fear, he turned to Alan. "He is going to do it again-"

"ZOMBIE TATTOO!!"

The crowd halted. Alan stared in horror as the scene unfold before his eyes. It was so similar to what had happened to Alviss…

"I WON'T LET YOU!!" shouted Artia and Creativis in unison. There was a blinding flash of light. When it was possible for everyone to see again, there was a guardian standing infront of Artia. It was a bird with glossy feathers and a beautifully arched neck. There was a huge feathered on its forehead… (think, a magnified form of the bird perched on the pen…) , what that was most astonishing was that it was as big was Ginta's Gargoyle, and that it has successfully blocked the curse.

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU HURT MY CREATOR IN FRONT OF MY EYES," said Creativis menacingly. Everyone was astounded, they did not expect Creativis to have more then one form. Artia sighed. "I said it IS only the beginning of the show… what you did was really impolite too, First Knight, sir…, you must never force people to do things against their will… you got your tattoo of your own free will too right?"

Phantom erupted into laughter. His laughter chilled the crowd.

"That IS one good show that you put up just now… it was the most entertaining thing that I have seen today for sure… Hpmh, so you don't like to do against your will is it? Artia?" he questioned the child.

"That's right," said Artia.

"Then I'll make sure I get you to do it of your own free will," he hissed. Artia seemed undaunted. The knight then turned and left with his knights.

"Hey, she is stronger then you Alviss," said jack, "she can fend off the curse.." remarked Jack who got slapped by Belle. "I, did not have a ARM at that time," Alviss muttered, then thought to himself, "though she did accomplished an amazing feat…"

There was a grin on Alan's face. "Never fool around with a child with an ARM," he remarked

**Author's notes: **FINALLY!!! EXAMINTAIONS ARE OVER!!!!! I am glad to say that I can finally update, so stay tune! (Sorry that this is one short chapter though...) Another ARM is going to enter the scene in the next chapter! I have drawn some picture based on Artia and her ARM, I'll post the url once my friend has finished helping me scan!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Now, for every 3 days of fight, the war game allows one day for rest. Please enjoy tomorrow as best as you can," announced Pozun. Relief seemed to washed through the team. Jack groaned, "Means more training huh?"

"As if we have time for that," said Alviss coldly.

"GIRLS, HERE I COME!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Nanashi, a greedy look on his face.

"WAIT!" Ginta shouted to gain the attention of his team members. They turned and gave him a curious look.

"Before anything else, there's something that I wanna try out," announced the yellow-haired boy. "Alviss? Old man? I am going to remove your curses!"

"Curses?" wondered Snow, then realization struck her.

"It's ALICE!" Jack and her shouted in unision.

"Hmm, that makes sense," said Artia, "Alice is a holy guardian with holy powers, if the conditions are met, the curses _can_ be removed."

Ginta grinned, "Babbo, it's your moment in the spotlight!" Babbo gave him a forced smile, "Wahahahaahhahaha so you are going to put me into that embarrassing form again? Bawahahahahhaha" Ginta didn't seem to catch the sarcasm though. "BABBO VERSION 4!!! ALICE!!!!" Babbo glowed and transformed into the holy guardian. Alviss and Alan stared in wonder at the guardian, is it true that their curse can now be removed?

There was a bright flash, everyone watched in wonder as Alan and Edward once again existed as individual beings. "IT WORKED!" shouted Snow happily. Jack leapt up in joy.

Alan and Edward stared at each other, too stun to say anything. Then Alan seemed to snap back into the present. "HE DID IT, MUTT!" he shouted happily, slapping the dog's face. "Yeah, I am happy too…" said Edward shakily. Alice then turned to Ginta and shook her head indicating that she was not able to remove Alviss' curse before changing back into Babbo who was looking very embarrassed.

"Alviss!"

Alviss pulled up his sleeve and glanced at the tattoo which was covering his arm. "This curse is placed on me by Phantom…until he is killed, I doubt it can be removed" he said, his blue eyes casted on the ground. He then looked up and smiled gently at Ginta.

"But I appreciate your feelings, thank you, Ginta"

"But Phantom is a zombie that'll come right back to life right? So how do we kill him?" asked Jack. Belle looked pissed off.

"Of course Alviss will find a way, won't you, Alviss?" she asked. Alviss looked away, "I had given some thought on that," he admitted, "however, more importantly, Gaira?"

"Yes," said Gaira, "for the whole of tomorrow, all of you, except Snow, are going to train in the Training Gate!"

There was a huge response from the team.

"One day, so that's 60 days in the gate," said Ginta excitedly.

"WHAT? 60 DAYS?" shouted Nanashi who seemed to be in despair.

"WHAT ME TOO?" said Dorothy, surprised.

"What…. What about me?" asked Snow.

"You are going to rest," said Alan firmly, snow looked disheartened as she stared at the floor.

"60 days? Can I use 30 days to make another new ARM?" asked Artia, her eyes shining eagerly, "I thought that the breaks were too short for me to construct any ARMs but this arrangement is just perfect!"

Gaira and Alan looked at each other, should they let her make another ARM and lose half of the training time.

"Please?" Artia pleaded, "After that I can still train, and it'll be the perfect time for me to run test on the new ARM too,"

Gaira sighed, "Alright but if you can't defeat your opponent in 60 days, or let's say the 30 remaining days, then you might have to forgo the next match," he warned.

Artia smiled, "Terms accepted!"

"Wait," said Snow, "Since you can accept Artia's terms, why can't you consider letting me enter the gate too?"

"YOU ARE GOING TO REST!" said Alan impatiently.

"But if I go into the gate I can rest for 60 days right?" said Snow.

"Are you sure you are going to rest for 60 days?" said Alan.

"Well, after I had enough rest, please let me train, I won't want to hold everyone back," said Snow.

"Ok then," said Alan, he then turned to glare at Edward, who gulped nervously.

"Hey, mutt, you better make sure that the princess have enough rest!" he warned.

"Yes-yes!" answered Edward nervously.

"Alright, now that you are all set… TRAINING GATE MULTIPLY 7"

7training gates appeared, each one beneath one of the members in Team MAR.

"WELL, SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" said Ginta as the world within the door swallowed him.

**Author's notes:** Sorry that the new ARM did not appear as I said that it would but it should appear in one of the next 2 chapters by the way I had done some art on Artia and Creativis (a.k.a Pen-And-SketchBook) here are the links

http://wingsofimagination. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hmm, Gaira said that it will be a difficult opponent I bet it's a women…" thought Nanshi as he stood waiting for his opponent to appear… meanwhile…

Dorothy looked bored as she stare into open space, "But Dorothy don't need training to beat up a knight,"….meanwhile (that's the second meanwhile in a row)……

Alviss looked puzzled as he noticed that his team mates were not by his side, he had assumed that they were going to train as a group… meanwhile (this is the third one…)….

Jack is getting the scare of his life while his shadow leapt up all of a sudden… the training has started, and it seems that this time round their opponent will be themselves… at their current state pulled to its greatest potential…

And while all of the others were battling, Snow was resting her fill and Artia was rushing to complete making the ARM…

Artia frowned as she focused her magic on to a piece of metal, she then took out a small silver hammer from her belt and started hammering away at a piece of metal which glowed at her every strike. 30 days, 30 days, she HAVE to complete it by 30 days… Creativis was flying about curiously.

"What are you making? Artia?" it asked peering at the piece of metal. Artia continued to work on the metal, she didn't have much time to talk, but knowing the nature of Creativis, she replied anyway, for if not, the ARM would probably keep nagging beside her ears.

"In chronological order of course," Artia replied. She noticed the surprised look in Creativis.

'You are going to re-create them?" said the ARM its voice shriller then its usual chirp. Artia panted as she began to use her magic to aid her in moulding the piece of metal into a shape, it was much tiring then usual, then again, she had never had to use her magic to aid her in moulding before for there was never such a tight deadline… And finally when she had gathered enough breath, she replied Creativis.

"Yes, I will recreate them, everyone of them Creativis…"

"Will I remain your greatest creation?" asked Creatiovis, sounding slightly worried.

"Yes of course, you are the first that I created, and the most unique one…" thought Artia as memories of how she created her very first ARM started to flood her mind…

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the slow update, I'll try to update faster, argh . Anyways, the next chapter will be about how Artia created Creativis, it might be a bit lame (how Artia created Creativis) for some people (at least some of my friends think so when I told them my ideas) but I do hope that all of you will stay tuned!!!Oh ya, and for any of you who are interested in viewing the drawings which i have draw about this fan fiction of mine (since I am not successful in putting the links so far) you can go to devaint art and search for Artia and Creativis, there are some more in my gallery, and you can link to my gallery from there, so happy viewing!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

(this is repeated from the last chapter…)

"Yes of course, you are the first that I created, and the most unique one…" thought Artia as memories of how she created her very first ARM started to flood her mind…

"_Artia dearest, its time for you to try to make your very first ARM, you have been looking forward to that aren't you," asked her mother. Artia grinned, how can she not be excited? She has been waiting for this ever since she had seen one cousin after the other make their pioneer ARM. But there was a worried look on her parents' face, not that Artia could bring herself to blame them, this family has been famous for generations for making ARMs, if she can't make a good Arm, all of the aunts and uncles are sure to give her parents a hard time. She tried her best to give them her cheeriest grin. "I won't disappoint you, I promised!"_

_Hmm, what Arm should she make? It would have to be one that no one has ever seen before! Hmm, but what should she make/ There's so many ARM maker before her… probably there's no more way to be creative…_

_WHOOSH! Artia used her black cloak to shield her eyes from the sudden strong gust of wind._

"_What was that?" she wondered as she took a peek from behind her cape. It was a gigantic bird, its feathers glittered beutifully where the rays of the morning sun strike it and the huge feather which seemed to be attached to its head glowed with the different colours of the rainbow and its tail feather were glossy and they twirled gracefully in the wind, it was flapping its huge majestic wings very quickly, it was as if it is trying to get away from something quickly. _

"_So, that's what that caused the huge gust of wind just now…" thought Artia," I wonder where that beautiful bird is heading towards though…"_

_The curiousity nibbed at the back of her mind._

"_Well, maybe I can start making the Arm later," Artia thought, she grimaced as pangs of guilt hit her. Well, it would be a long trip right? She'll probably just say hi to the nice bird which flew past. Sastified with that idea, Artia started to follow the huge bird._

_The bird disappeared behind a wall of tall and huge trees. Artia hesitated maybe she should follow, the dense vegetation growth in the forest only meant that all the twigs and branches are going to leave scratched and holes on her cloak, and the dark black pointed hat on her head was new too… the branches are sure to left scratches on it as well…_

_Suddenly the atmosphere around her seem to stiffen.There was absolute silence, it was as if all of the animals in the forest had gone quiet… Artia glupped nervously. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes. Her fears was confirmed for behind her, growling angrily, arching its huge claws and talons was a huge angry griffin._

_The griffin opened its cruel hooked beak and gave a shrill cry, it put out whatever courage that Artia had left in her and all she knew was to get out of the creature's sight as fast as possible…_

_She was not sure for how long had she run, the forest was getting denser and thicker and she's not surprised if she had already lost her way, but whenever she stopped to catch her breath, she seemed to heard the sound of leaves being crushed under the huge claws and talons of the griffin.._

"_HEY! Here! Over HERE! Come in here young sorceress!" Artia stopped, she seemed to have heard a soft voice… maybe it was just her imagination? Maybe all of this is just a very realistic dream.._

"_OVER HERE!" this time the voice was sharp like the shrill cry of a bird. Artia jumped. A bird, may it be the griffin?Sshe didn't know that griffins can talk… It was then did she feel the ground give way beneath her feet…no.. it was her who was being lift up!!!_

_The thing, what ever it was that lifted her up then started flying, Artia was too shock to even scream, it was until much later, when they had landed on hard solid ground (it is a cave)did she realize that the magnificent bird that she had been following was the one which has carried her using its beak and brought her here to this cave. (which is located halfway up a mountain)_

_The bird was preening its glossy feathers. It felt awkward to just sit here, so Artia decided that she might as well try to know the bird better, since it is obvious that she cannot get down the mountain without the bird's help._

"_Erm, hello?" she asked cautiously, not knowing if this bird was trying to help her back then or trying to get her here so as to eat her up well… there HAD been several folk tales in Kaldea about giant birds abducting young kids to feed their young or to have a good meal.._

_The bird looked up and eyed her with its beady eyes that were was dark as a moonless night sky. And when it spoke, its voice sounds like a bird singing its morning song._

"_Running away fromt that nasty old griffin too aren't you. The name's Creativis, it stands for creativity you know. I can assure you that I am nothing but Creativity itself! You should have seen the illusions that I can make using this feather on my head…" Creativis began to rattle on and on about its illusions are always different and there's not a single one which looks like the other._

"_Erm, so if you can make all sorts of illusion, why can't you make a really scary thing to scare the griffin away?" asked Artia. Creativis lowered its head. "That's because a griffin has the brains of an owl and the eyes of an eagle, there's no way my illusions can trick it, it'll know that those are illusions." The bird said sadly._

_Artia was disappointed. Now, how in the world are they going to escape from the griffin? Then an idea came into her mind…_

"_Creaativis?"_

_The gigantic bird fixed its beady black eyes on her. Artia felt the excitement swirling in her heart. "I am going to make an ARM."_

"_Huh?" the bird lookd puzzled. How was that going to help?_

" _I am going to forge you into an ARM, Creativis… if you agree of course… it's the only solution I can think of."_

**Author's notes:** I am so sorry that I took such a long time to upload but there's some connection prob with my internet so the update was delayed. This is part one of their meeting, I'm half done with part 2, I broke the whole thing into 2 to reduce the waiting time for you guys… (sry, but it I am a very slower typer… there's so much things to do nowadays too…) the nxt part will be updated soon (its short though) and for those who wanted to view some artworks that I drew for this fan fiction, you can find them at http://wingsofimagination[dotdeviantart[dotcom/gallery/

just change the [dot to full stop… the way you do in a normal url…

titles for the pieces concerning this fan fiction are :

Artia and Creativis

Pen-And-Sketchbook

Rocking horse

Ugly duckling


End file.
